Kira Wanders into Camp
"Kira Wanders into Camp" is a Season 3 thread from February 7, 2015. Kira Mӕr wanders into the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp and meets Toshioka Kiri. This thread is followed by "Letter to the King." Summary Kira Mӕr struggles through winter weather, traveling afoot, and reaches the camp of the Grounded Dungeon Rebels. She meets Kiri, who is preparing to leave the camp. Kiri kindly takes Kira into the center of camp to rest her weary feet and eat some food. Full Text 'Kira Mӕr: '''The snow crunched beneath her feet, the chill breaking through her thin sneakers. "Oh, come on, there has to be civilization somewhere around here!” she cursed. “Crazy winter!” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''The cold was beginning to get to the point where she could barely feel her toes. “Out of all the times to be…!! It HAD to be the middle of winter…” she complained, passing through the empty clearing she would later find out was camp. '''Kira Mӕr: '"This weather…." she sighed, stumbling upon a citadel of brown and grey stone. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri had many things to do before her flight from the Rebellion. One of these was the was setting up the protective wards. They would protect the fortress and camp from complete magical destruction for as long as her soul was active. Hopefully it would be enough later on. She ran outside to set up the last one, her boots crunching in the snow. She paused in time to see a shivering girl approaching. "Oh dear," she cringed. The girl looked very cold. She rushed forward and grasped the girl by the shoulders to help lead her into the fortress. "Here, it’s way warmer in here. Winter’s not a time to be wandering around outside without proper equipment!" '''Kira Mӕr: '"You’re telling me," Kira replied. "These shoes feel like they’re older than Odin’s boots!" 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri sighed. “Well let’s get you to the Great Hall, there’s a nice fire pit there and you’ll get something warm to eat. What’s your name by the way?” she asked as she began leading the girl down the hall. “Are you a newcomer to the Rebellion?” '''Kira Mӕr: '"Oh, I’m Kira.. and.. yeah… I guess." Kira’s eyes wandered around the snow laden landscape. "Food would be really nice." she smiled. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri nodded. ''Her name is similar to mine. I hope it’s not too impolite to not tell her mine though… seeing as how I’m trying to get out of here… She glanced around. No one else in sight. "Here, let’s go down this hall," she led Kira towards the direction of the Great Hall. The door to the outside disappeared behind them. I’ll have to go back to set up that ward. “I’ll take you to the Great Hall, but I have my own duties I must return to. Just walk up to the counter and ask at the kitchens if you want anything, and the fire pit should be plenty warm for you.” 'Kira Mӕr: '"Okay, Thanks." Kira wasn’t sure whether she should ask this woman of her name but it was pretty obvious she was really busy. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'It didn’t take long for them to reach the Great Hall. Kiri beamed as she showed Kira in. "And here we are! Oh for Thor’s sake, take those shoes off," she motioned to Kira’s feet. "They’re probably wet, and keeping your toes cold. Warm them up by the fire. Hey Douglass, take this girl and get her warmed up for me will you?" she waved at one of the guards. The man ran up to aid her. "Get her some hot food and make sure she hasn’t frozen anything. Then - well, get her story and report to the King, or anyone else in authority, will you? I’m a bit busy else I’d do it myself." Then she waved to Kira. “The bouillabaisse is excellent!” 'Kira Mӕr: '"Thanks." Kira smiled. Related Threads Letter to the King Category:Season 3 Category:Events